Borderline Beings
by Drakriff
Summary: One little monster fight goes wrong which nearly sends Finn, Jake and Marceline off the edge. Healthy amounts of adventure, romance and maybe some comedy. RATING OFFICIALLY HITS M AT CHAPTER 4.
1. Beginnings

Borderline Beings.

AutNotes: So uh yeah sup dudes! This is gonna be a oneshot though I will expand if people want to. Just don't expect me to update every week or something. School is really gonna prevent me from updating :P Anyways go read and enjoy. :D

A loud bloodcurdling roar was heard over the horizon. Nobody knew where it came from or what had caused it. All Finn and Jake knew that they had to find out what was going on. The fourteen-year old still wore his bear hat and pretty much the same attire as before. He heard the noise one afternoon while practicing how to throw knives.

'Hey Jake did you hear that?' His golden companion had a cup of hot chocolate in his hand at the time. 'Yeah dude. You think we should go check it out?'

Finn stood up from the couch and readied his demoinc sword from his green backpack. 'Totes man. It's our job as adventurers to find out what's going on and help whoever is in trouble.'

'Alright!' Jake exclaimed while setting down his cup on a table and signeld for Fin to go climb on his back as he started to grow larger.

'Woohoo!' Finn shouted while riding on the back of his giant golden-furred dog as he was running on all fours, outside their tree home towards the noise.

They reached a rocky valley when they had saw what was going on.

They saw this huge beast (Imagine a giant ape-like creature with a Godzilla head, sharp-ass claws and horns that greatly resemble the devil's) terrorizing a village of rock people. (If you don't know what rock people would look like, look for the rock wizard in the episode: 'Wizard Battle'

'Woah Finn that dude looks tough.' Jake said with a shocked face.

'Pfff I can handle this guy. What's something I've never been able to handle?' He was clearly cocky and overconfident. Finn readied his demon blood sword and ran to the monster screaming: 'RAHHHHHHH!'

'Oh boy this is gonna get ugly real fast.' Jake reluctantly chased his brother to engage in combat with the behemoth.

Finn ran over to the beast's foot and stabbed it. Well more like tried to stab it. His sword couldn't penetrate the monster's thick skin easily. 'Ugh! Why won't my sword cut him already?'

Finn tried severalt times until the monster eventually started to notice the little pokes. He swatted Finn aside, knocking him over to a huge rock.

Finn groaned when he was smashed into the rock. 'Ughhhh. This sucks.' Meanwhile, Jake had grown to the beast's size and managed to punch it's gut.

'Take that you wuss!' Jake cried out.

The beast staggered back and once he was ready, he charged at Jake while growling. It was like watching a giant monster movie from Japan.

As the two were fighting, they were destroying the rock city slowly. Everytime Jake would accidentally step on a house he would apologize by shouting: 'Sorry about your house!'

But the beast had the advantage. He was stronger than Jake and his hits would send Jake falling back instead of just a mere stagger.

'Man this thing is tough!' Jake said. He also didn't notice that his brother was knocked out cold on a rock.

The beast gave out another roar and kicked Jake down to the ground. He was about to bite Jake's arm off(literally) but Jake had managed to shrink down and escape the monster's jaws.

'Finn!' He ran over to his unconscious brother and grabbed him. Then with all his strentgh, he ran as fast as he could away from the monster.

Once the monster had continued to terrorize the village, Jake was already back at the tree fort and laid Fin down on his bed.

Both of them had cuts and bruises all over them. Jake had a black eye too. Jake quickly grabbed some bandages and hastily covered his brother's wounds. Meanwhile he had grabbed and ice pack and put it on his head.

'Dang today really sucked.' Jake said out loud.

They hadn't realized they had been fighting for a long time. When they reached the monster it was 6pm. Now it's 8:30. Both had already fallen asleep soundly in their respective beds. Jake was in his drawer-bed and Finn was on his regular bed.

-The next morning-

Finn woke with a jolt. He saw that they were back home and Jake was asleep. He also saw the bandages around his head, arms and his left knee.

He tried to get up but the sore pain in his legs stopped him instantly. 'UGH!' He then went back to lying in his bed thinking if they had killed the behemoth.

'Man I'm really busted up.' He thought. He saw his brother was starting to wake up slowly. And of course eventually Jake woke up lazily.

'Oh hey Finn...*yawns* you want breakfast?'

'Sure dude but did we kill that thing yesterday?' Jake got up from his bed and said: 'Nah he was too strong.'

'WHAT? Dude those stone peeps are probably still getting their buts whopped!' Finn yelled angrily.

'Chill man maybe their king or something came back and fought off that thing.'

'Dude you know about my obsession to help people so we still have to get back there...' He said trying to calm down.

'Aww man! Could we at least breakfast first?'

Finn smiled at his dog and replied: 'Sure dude.'

The two climbed down their bedroom ladder and went into the kitchen. Finn sat down while Jake began cooking some pancakes.

'Hey Finn you want bacon with your pancakes?' He asked without looking at him. 'Nah man. In fact just give me half a pancake, I don't really feel hungry right now.'

'Um ok. Will do Finn!'

Finn chuckled. 'Thanks dude.'

Jake finally got the pancakes ready. Jake hungrily started to chomp on his pancakes while Finn was doing the same with his half-pancake. After breakfast, they got ready to go back to the rock valley where the behemoth was.

'Dude aren't your legs still sore from yesterday?' Jake asked before he could let his brother ride on his back.

'Eh I'm ok dude. It hurts but I can take it.'

'Alright Finn if you say so. RAAAAHHHHHH!' Jake shouted as he grew larger. 'Hop on my back dude!'

'Hahah ok!' Finn jumped up to his brother's back adn the two made their way to the rock valley. That was the plan until Finn had an idea.

'Jake WAIT!' Jake stopped abruptly. 'Huh what dude?'

'Jake, if were going back to face this freak, how are we gonna kick his butt? We'll just get OUR butts kicked again.'

Jake thought about his brother's thoughts. 'Alright then what should we do? Should we call for help or something?'

'Yeah dude but who do we call for help?'

The two were deep in thought.

The princess was out of the picture since she didn't know how to save herself.

Lady Rainicorn was possible but this thing was really tough.

Ice King...heck no.

LSP...who even relies on her for help?

Marceline, maybe...but I don't know if she could fight properly with her sun hat and all.

Jake spoke up. 'You think of anyone dude?'

'Well the only two possibilities I have right now are either Marceline or Lady Rainicorn. What do you think dude?'

'Hold on I'll go call Lady. Hey Finn do you have my phone?'

'Yeah dude I always keep it in my pack.' Finn sifted through his backpack and found Jake's cellphone. 'Here dude.'

'Thanks man.' Jake dialled his girlfriend's number and waited for her to answer. The phone eventually picked up and the two started to talk. Once they were done, Finn impatiently asked: 'What'd she say?'

'Oh uh she said she couldn't because she was visiting her parents at the Crystal Dimension.'

'Well that makes Marceline our last choice.' They then made their way to Marceline's cave where they saw her house. Jake shrunk back to normal and the two walked up to her door.

'Marcy you in there?' Finn yelled from outside.

Instead of a reply they heard a groan coming from the sceond floor.

Marceline peeked through her window from the second floor and saw Finn and Jake. She opened her window so she should talk to the two.

'What in the world do you guys want now?' Her words were laced with frustration and venom.

'Uh oh sorry we didn't mean to get you angry or anything! I guess we'll just leave then.' Finn yelled from outside her house.

Marceline sighed and yelled back to them: 'No I should be sorry you guys. It's just that time of the month again.' followed by another sigh.

Finn blushed when he heard that. He turned back to her saying: 'So does that mean you'll help us?'

'Well that kinda depends...what do you guys need me for? You two can handle pretty much anything that comes your way. Even the lich.' Her voice was then starting to calm down.

'There's this kinda monster that's really hard to beat and we were wondering if you could go help us...maybe?' Finn yelled from the outside of Marceline's house.

'Sure I'll go get my axe-bass and come down.'

Within minutes Marceline came out in her usual get-up. Dark gray tank with a blackish blue pair of pants and red boots. She had her axe-bass in her left hand and near her left pocket was a gleaming knife that had some inscriptions on it. The blade was a dark green hue and the hilt was made of obsidian along with a red gem in the middle.

'Woah where did you get that awesome knife?' Finn was practically drooling over the blade. It looked amazing to him.

'Oh this? Well it was a gift I think. Not really sure where it came from or made it.'

'What is it made of?' Finn was still staring in amazement at it.

'I think it's made of molten sapphires.'

'Wait so someone melted precious gems just to make a knife?' Jake asked confused.

'Yeah I think so.' Marceline calmly replied.

'That is so...AWESOME!' Jake shouted with a smile on his face.

'Yeah well are we gonna go or something?' Marceline asked.

'Oh yeah it's just that...that knife is so awesome!' Finn said. 'Well anyway Marceline let's hop on Jake's back and let's go kill something!'

Marceline laughed and hopped on Jake as he grew larger until they were ready to travel.

The three made their way to the rock valley where they first saw the beast. And just as they expected, the monster was still terrorizing the rock people.

'Hey Marceline?'

'Yeah?'

'What time is it?'

'I don't have a watch you know.'

'Ugh no you were supposed to say ADVENTURE TIME!.'

'Oh I thought that was you and Jake's thing.'

'Oh anyways get ready to fight that thing.' Finn pointed to the horrific beast that was swatting away rock houses and people.

In the midst of the chaos, Jake shrunk down and let Finn and Marceline get ready.

'You guys ready?' Jake asked.

'Heck yeah we are.' Finn alone replied.

The three now faced the giant beast and prepared themselves.

Finn grabbed the family sword and Marceline readied her axe-bass in her left hand and her knife in her right.

'Let's do this weenies.'

-Epic battle music starts to play- (I recommend you listen to some maybe heavy metal while reading the next part. :D)

'RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!' Finn shouted as his two other friends charged with him.

Jake stretched into a trampoline so Finn and Marceline could jump over to the monster's head.

Jake grew and started to hit the beast.

'Finn! You and Marceline find a weak spot! I'll go distract him!' Jake jabbed the beast in the gut while the beast kicked Jake down.

Meanwhile on the monster's shoulders, Finn had started to stab random areas around the monster.

'Finn you won't find any weak spots that way!' Marceline shouted because the monster kept roarong which made things harder to hear.

Marceline began to feel around the neck of the beast and thankfully she had foud a soft and squishy part of the beast.

'Finn I think I found it!' Finn rushed over to her side while trying not to fall off the beast.

Marceline showed him a throbbing area that had a vein near it.

'So you wanna do the honors?' Finn asked smiling at her.

'Hell yeah I will.' Marceline pulled her knife ready and stabbed it through the neck.

A loud roar was heard and the monster stopped beating up Jake and swatted Finn and Marceline off him resulting in them crashing to the ground.

-End battle music-

'Finn!' Jake shouted as he shrunk and rushed to his brother.

The monster roared again as his neck started to bleed. Although the bleeding was minimal because Marceline didn't get a chance to make a long and deep cut.

The monster started to run off and Jake was getting ready to chase after it but a hand stopped him.

Finn got up and said: 'You're not chasing him without me dude.' Jake smiled as he helped Finn stand up. When Finn stood up he helped Marceline get up and soon they ready to get back into the fight.

The two got on Jake and Jake ran as fast as he could to catch up the monster.

They were in hot pursuit of the beast. It ran fast but Jake was faster.

Eventually they saw something come up the horizon. It was something pink and big. It was a magical barrier or so they thought.

'Heh that thing's trapped. There's no way he can get pat that magical barrier.' Jake said to the two on his back.

'Don't say that just yet Jake.' Marceline thought he was being too cocky.

The monster got closer and closer to the barrier and eventually disappeared into it.

Jake stopped and shrunk down.

'Well looks like he did get through that barrier.' Finn said sighing.

'Aww man this sucks. We almost had that thing and we lost him!' Jake shouted angrily.

'Please. If that thing could get through, what makes you think we couldn't?' Marceline asked while wiping some blood off her arm.

'Only one way to find out. We go in on three?'

Marceline and Jake nodded.

'One.'

'Two.'

'Three!' All jumped through and they found the monster running through the grasslands.

'There he is! Let's go get him!' Jake shouted.

The monster saw they had come back so it decided to fight back as well.

It first targeted Jake. It punched large Jake in the nose and continued to do so until he was down. Jake was out cold. All that's left were Finn and Marceline.

'Finn it looks like Jake's out. It's up to us to fight this thing.' The monster gave a loud cry and tried to crush them both with with his foot but the two had dodged the attack.

'We've only got one more chance to kill this thing so let's end it.' Finn said to his vampire friend.

'Ok I'm gonn-' Marceline was cut off by a large crushing noise and before she knew it she had been stepped on by the beast and was knocked out.

'Looks like it up to me.' Finn mumbled to himself. 'I'm gonna take this guy down.'

-Somewhere else but I bet you guys know where because of the characters I'm gonna put in.-

Fionna jerked up when she heard a loud roar coming from somewhere. Followed by someone shouting.

'Marsh, did you hear that?' Cake was out so Marshall was watching over her until she got back.

'Noo I'm pretty sure it's just the wind...' He said trying to get Fionna to stay.

'I'm going to check it out.' Marshall jolted up and stopped her.

'Dude what the heck? I'm an adventurer and I need to help whoever is in danger!'

'Ugh Fionna as much as I would like to go on some crazy adventure with you, Cake won't let me hang out with you anymore if I let you go.'

'And since when did my sister ever stop you?' She asked getting annoyed.

'Hm you're right. But let me get something from my house first. You wanna come?'

'Ok but you gotta make sure we get to that thing fast.'

'Don't worry about you're little problem.'

With that Marshall grabbed her by her arms and flew off to his house.

When they were in, Marshall went up to his room and Fionna followed.

'What excatly are we looking for? You only need your axe-bass.'

'This.'

Marshall pulled out a large, thin box. He dusted it off and threw the lid away. Inside was a sword. A long and tall one at that too. It was completely dark and it had a demon's horn at the end of the hilt.

'Woah that's pretty big.'

'Huh yeah it is. If you put in on the ground the tip'll reach my shoulders.' He bragged.

'What's it made of?'

'Obsidian.'

'Cool.' Fionna was now going to reach for it.

'What do you think you're doing?' Marshall grabbed her hand and threw it back.

'This...is MY sword. You have your own crystal sword.'

'Aww c'mon that sword looks so cool!' She complained.

'Heh yeah well sucks for you!' Marshall grabbed the sword and because it was so big and heavy, he needed to arms to carry it around.

'So let's go and adventure.' The two ran to the source of the noise quickly.

-Back with Finn-

'This is it I guess.' He thought. 'I'm on the ground facing certain death. Funny I had never thought I would be killed by a monster.' He thought again.

Finn lay bleeding on the ground and the monster was getting ready to crush him with it's fist.

'Oh well it's been a life well lived.' He looked over to his two unconscious friends who were right beside him.

'Thanks for everything guys.' He whispered as the monster launched it's fist to Finn.

This was it.

No it can't be.

But it is.

Finn expected to get a quick and painless death but something stopped it. Instead of hearing his bones being crushed, he heard a cutting noise and the monster's roar. He saw that it's hand had been cut off. But who saved him? Oh well it's time to black out too I guess.

Finn blacked out and waited for something to wake him up but nothing did. At least now.

Fionna POV

I ran with Marshall over to the noise. I couldn't stop looking at his obsidian sword. He carried it while flying. Eventually we found this huge monster about to crush someone.

'NO!' I shouted. Good thing it's back was facing us or we'd be screwed.

'Marshall throw me up to the thing's back while you cut off his hand!' I shouted over to him.

'Will do!' He dropped his sword and flung me really hard to the thing's back. I saw him recover his sword and cut off the thing's hand before anyone would get hurt. I climbed onto his neck and stabbed it deep into it.

I continued to go deeper and eventually I ran across his neck with my sword in my hand in an effort to decapitate it. And of course...it had worked. The thing dropped to the side and I got off it's lifeless body.

Marshall flew next to me and said: 'Alright the damage is done so let's get you home before Cake finds out about this.'

'What dude you can't be serious. We've gotta help those guys.' I pointed over to the three who were out, beaten and bleeding badly.

'Ugh what? you can't be serious.'

I gave him and angry look.

'Fine. We'll go help them.'

'Ok then.'

I grabbed the guy who was about to get crushed and oh, what's this? He has a dog. I grabbed his dog too.

'Marshall could you get the third one? My hand are kinda full.'

He grabbed the bleeding girl and we headed over to the hospital in the Candy Kingdom.

Marshall POV.

This sucks. I have to carry this girl and my sword which I need TWO DAMN hands to carry. Fuck my life. And oh! It just gets better! It turns out were going over to Pinky's! How absolutely delightful! Ugh I hate all this.

I noticed the Candy Kingdom got closer and closer. Thank GOD we fought this thing at sunset. Or else I couldn't fight properly.

What is wrong with this girl? I noticed she has two weapons on her and she gets beaten up! I only need one weapon to stay alive so why won't this girl live?

Oh well...Heh funny this girl has a bass that looks...exactly like...mine? This is freaky. When we reached the hospital part, we gave them to doctor prince and soon enough the three were already in their own beds while heavily bandaged.

'Marshall you watch over these guys while I head home.' Fionna said to me.

'Aw damn it!' I said to myself when Fionna had left. I laid my sword down next to the chair I sat on.

This blows like fuck.

I decided to get a closer look at the three.

A dog

A vampire

and oh what's this? A boy? Hah this is as freaky as it gets huh?

Then I decided to sleep on this candy chair. Ugh how uncomfortable.

-The next Morning-

Normal POV

Morning came and Marshall was still asleep in the hospital room where three visitors had been.

Finn woke up slowly and he could see he was in a hospital. He had bandages all over him and he saw in the bed on the left that Jake was there and on my right was Marceline.

Finn POV

At the end of my bed however was uh a male vampire? He was sleeping with his mouth open and drool dripped from his mouth.

I just hope that monster was killed. Only one way to find out.

I tried to talk but I ended up coughing. The coughing was loud enough to wake up the vampire at the end of my bed.

'Huh what?' He mumbled.

'Oh hey little man. You're awake.' He said smiling at me.

'Uh yeah...where am I?' I asked.

'Hospital. You were pretty banged up from yesterday.'

'Did you kill the thing?' I felt like blacking out again.

'Hell yeah we did but we also got you guys here.' He replied smiling.

'Oh that's good to know.' And then that's when I blacked out again. Stupid brain.

AutNotes: so what you guys think? continue or not? You guys want pairings in this story? I was thinking Marcelee because I am SO tired of Fiolee. Anyways tell me what you guys think. YOU NEED NOT LOGIN TO REVIEW! I ACCEPT EVEN THE MOST ANONYMOUS REVIEWS POSSIBLE! NO flames please. If you don't like it...DON'T FUCKIN REVIEW!


	2. Introductions

Borderline Beings-Chapter 2.

AutNotes: So since like you guys wanted...here it is! I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! ESPECIALLY AT Masochist! YOU ARE AWESOME! Anyways I decided to make it Marcelee since one of you guys said it...i think. If you want other pairings just ask. :D

Finn POV

And then that's when I blacked out. Stupid brain. I hope I can get back home. Heck I don't even have a clue where I am! I just hope they're friendly around here. An who the heck is the dude who saved me from that monster?

Normal POV

After Finn had blacked out, Marshall simply shrugged and went out of the hospital room to find the prince.

He wandered out of the hospital and into his castle. There he found the prince eating his breakfast in the dining hall. When the prince saw him, he stopped eating and got up to speak with him.

'Oh hey! So what brings you here?' The prince asked while chewing his food.

'Didn't you hear about what happened last night?'

The prince shook his head at Marshall. 'Why? Was it important?'

'Well more like...shocking maybe? Anyway yesterday me and Fionna were out and then there was this huge monster-thing that was about to kill three people.

'And you...stopped it?'

'Well yeah but that brings me to the three people. See I think one of them is another human.' Marshall said while getting closer to Gumball.

'Another human? That's amazing! Does Fionna know about this?'

'Nope. He was too banged up from that monster. So we couldn't really tell if he was human or not.' Marshall explained while taking a seat across the prince.

The prince sat down too and asked: 'So what about the other two?'

'It gets even weirder.'

'Really? How?'

'The second was a magical dog. And I think his name was Jake or something.'

'Strange...it's like Cake right?'

'Excatly which brings me to the next person. The next one was a female vampire. Which is weird for me because I haven't seen another for centuries AND to top it off, she has a bass that looks COMPLETELY LIKE MINE.' Marshall explained with a confused look on his face.

The prince couldn't believe what he had heard. It was like the gender opposite of them.

'So you're sure the first was human?'

'Yeah! He even has a bear hat, a green pack and he wears the same thing as Fionna does!'

'So wait...he wears a skirt?' The prince asked smiling.

'No he wears shorts but the color is exactly alike.'

'And how about the vampire?'

'The only similarity I saw was her bass and my red boots. Everything else is different from mine.'

The prince looked down thinking about what his friend had said. Eventually he spoke up. 'Where are they now?' Are they staying with Fionna?'

'They're in the hospital near your castle.'

'Oh I see. Well as much as I would like to go see them, I have my duties to attend to. Maybe you could go show me some other time? Probably when I'm not busy?'

Marshall smiled at him. 'Sure dude.' With that he left and made his way back to the hospital where the three were.

-Back at the hospital room-

Finn POV

I eventually woke up from my little black out but I was still confused where I was. I know I'm in the hospital but when I looked out the window, it looked like the Candy Kingdom A LOT LIKE THE CANDY KINGDOM.

I tried moving arms to remove the blanket but I was still to weak. And my neck hurts like hell! Oh well might as well wait for that Vamp dude to come back.

I looked over to my left and right. Jake and Marceline were still out cold and they were bandaged a lot. Marceline even had a cast on her left leg. She knows how to fly anyway so it doesn't really matter.

Jake had lots of bandages around his legs. One of the gauzes on his arm had a red stain on it. He also had an ice pack on his head. He even had another black eye! Wonder how he's gonna see properly.

In short...we were screwed badly coz of that monster. Wonder when I'll be able to adventure again. And oh what's this? I'm also missing one of my fingers! Darn. Well I got nine more so not a problem.

Sleeping the pain off seemed like an idea to me but before I closed my eyes, the door swung open and the vampire came back whistling to himself.

He sat back on his chair and he saw that I was awake.

'You should really stop blacking out you know?' He told me.

'Hey my head really hurt and something inside me wanted to rest okay?'

He laughed at me then asked: 'So uh you got a name or something?'

'I'm Finn the human boy!' I said happily.

He just nodded at me. 'What if I told you that you're not the only human around these parts?' (Morpheus reference HAHAHAHAH! XD)

I was dumbfounded. I thought I was the last human in Ooo. 'There's another human?'

'Yeah her name's Fionna and you look A LOT like her.' He explained.

'B-But that's impossible! I've searched all over Ooo and I couldn't find another! The closest to human I found was some sort of fish-person.' I explained to him.

He laughed again and said: 'Maybe you were searching in the wrong places. And what the hell is Ooo?'

'Wha? The land of Ooo? The land where you're in right now? Hello?'

'Oh boy...it's time to wake up Finn. You are not in the land of Ooo. Right now you're in the land of Aaa.'

What. The. Heck. Is this dude bluffing? I've never even heard of Aaa.

'Wait so I am in the land of Aaa?'

'That's right.'

'Not in the land of Ooo?'

'Hell no.'

Crud. I need to find a way back home. Back to Ooo and not whatever this place is. I don't belong here.

'Hey uh I never got your name by the way.' I told him.

'Oh yeah! I am Marshall Lee the vampire king!' He said proudly.

Is this dude serious? I remember Marceline telling me that she killed the vampire king. Who the heck is this dude?

'Oh ok well I'm gonna go sleep now so uh yeah.' I told him.

'WAIT!' He shouted.

I jerked back up. 'Huh what is it?'

'Uh what's your friends' names?'

'Oh uh to my left is my magical dog, Jake and to my right is my friend, Marceline the vampire queen.'

'What? I killed the vampire queen a long long long time ago. And this is not her.'

'I'm just as confused as you are Marshall...'

'Well I was right this is pretty freaky.'

'Huh?' What was he talking about?

'Can't you see? It's like you guys. have gender opposites here. Finn your opposite is my friend Fionna and your dog is Cake, a magical cat and my opposite is your friend here. It's pretty freaky man.

The that's when it hit me. I thought about it and what he said was right. I don't know what to make of this.

'Woah...'

'I know Finn.'

With that he left the room and let me sleep.

-3 hours later-

Normal POV

Finn woke up 3 hours after his chat with Marshall. It was 7:23 pm.

Finn woke up because he heard low strumming noises from the room. Marshall was gone so it was Marceline.

He turned over to his right and he saw she was playing her bass. But he also noticed all her bandages were removed and so was her cast. She had no more cuts or bruises around her. She looked healed.

'Mornin sleepyhead.' She greeted.

'I was actually wondering when you would be awake.' I said to her.

'Anyway where's Marshall?'

'What you know about him?'

She nodded. 'Yeah actually I kinda woke up an hour ago we kinda talked. He explained to me the whole opposite thing. Then after that I slept again.'

'Oh so you wanna get out of the hospital or something?' Finn asked.

'How about Jake?'

'Eh he'll wake up.'

'Oh yeah Finn I forgot to tell you, Marshall wanted us to come over to the candy castle later.'

'Wait as in Aaa's candy castle?'

'Yeah apparently the prince of the castle wants to see us. You know with his own eyes.'

'Oh ok so let's go?'

'I'm ready to go how about you?'

Finn got up but there was still a small amount of pain from his legs.

'I'm ready let's go.'

Marceline grabbed her knife and bass and flew out the hospital door along with Finn. 'Who's the prince of this candy kingdom anyway?' Finn asked Marceline.

'I think Marshall said Gumball or something like that.'

Eventually they stepped out into the night and entered the candy castle. Inside waiting for them was Marshall, the prince, Fionna and Cake.

They were all sitting around a table waiting for them to arrive.

Before Finn or Marceline could speak up, Marshall spoke. 'Hah in your face Cake! I told you they were real! Now fork over the cash.' He said looking at the cat. The cat grunted and handed him some money.

'You must be Finn and Marceline!' The prince said smiling.

'Yeah that's us.' Marceline said.

'But where's Jake?' The prince asked.

'Oh he's still sleeping in the hospital. He's really tired.' Finn explained. Then Finn scanned the group. There was Marshall,the prince, some cat and a girl.

Finn walked closer to Fionna and asked: 'You're human aren't you?'

'Yeah I am. I just as psyched to see you're one too.' She said smiling. Finn couldn't say anything else. Another human. He was amazed.

Finn POV

She was human! Another human! Marshall wasn't lying about it. She looked pretty and her sword...woah is that sword pink? I thought she would have something that looked tougher.

Her voice was sweet and calm. I can't believe it but I think I have a crush on someone who's just as old as me and won't burn me when I touch her. Oops that came out wrong. Heh.

Meanwhile while I was looking at Fionna, I turned my gaze and saw that the prince and Marshall were talking to Marceline while Fionna's cat was just scratching herself. Woops that came out wrong too.

I turned back to Fionna and we started talking. We talked about our adventures and our friends. She told me she used to have a crush on Gumball but that never really worked out.

I told her about my crush on Princess Bubblegum and how that didn't work out either. Glob we have so much in common.

'Did you ever have a crush on Marceline? Because I've had one on Marshall for a while.' She told me. I never had a crush on Marceline. Did I? We were sitting on a table and I just sat there thinking about it.

'No not really Marceline made it clear to me one night that she doesn't wanna date me.' I replied. I never really thought about it though but I think I did have one before. Marceline would always manage to cheer me up and that really made us closer. Too bad she's not really into dating right now.

'Well actually I tried telling Marshall that I liked him but the next day he disappeared for two months. He told me that he needed to think about his life and stuff. You know stuff like that. Does that ever happen to Marceline? I mean the disappearing part.' She said.

'No she's always in her house. If she's not there, She's usually with me and Jake.' I answered.

'Hey uh I forgot to ask. Is Jake a cat just like Cake?'

'No. Jake's a dog. And my brother.' I said with a faint smile on my face.

Normal POV

The two humans were talking and talking to each other for a long time. The same with the two vampires and the prince.

-Somewhere else-

In a distant valley, there was a snail. Not just a regular snail but a snail with black and green eyes. It was the lich.

The lich-snail thing crawled through the ground. It remembered the beast that nearly killed Finn and so the lich made his way to the corpse.

The lich wanted to control the body of the beast and use it for vengeance against Finn and Jake.

He eventually spotted the bloody corpse of the slain beast.

'Perfect.' He said. The lich's soul left the snail and into the beast.

Almost instantly, the beast's head and arm grew back with the help of the lich's unholy magic.

The lich was now in perfect control of the monster. In his mind he was laughing(an evil laugh of course)

'The death has come Finn the human.' The lich muttered in his new form.

AutNotes: Like it? Flamers please gtfo. Anyway I decided to put in FinnxFionna since two people requested for it. So if you please, click on that blue square button below this story.

Legend has it that is you press that button; you will make someone puke rainbows somewhere in the world. XD anyway please review. FEAR NOT PEOPLE FOR I ACCEPT EVEN THE MOST ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! YOU NEED NOT HAVE AN ACCOUNT! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D


	3. Revelations

Borderline Beings-Chapter 3.

AutNotes: Ok so this chap will have a LOT of dirty jokes. Sorry my mind is really that dirty. :P Rating will hit M in chapter 4. Because of all the sick and demented stuff I'll put in it. THIS CHAP IS REALLY DIRTY. :/

I don't own AT. Pen does so...yeah.

Normal POV.

-Back at the hospital-

Jake slowly woke up from his black out. 'Woah where am I?' He asked himself. He saw he had bandages and an ice pack. 'Where's Finn?' He looked around the hospital room and found nothing. Jake looked out the window and saw he was in the candy kingdom.

'Hmmm I guess the princess saved us or something? Oh well might as well head over to the castle.' He told himself. Jake made his way to the candy castle and noticed a few things. He saw a peppermint person heading to the castle too.

'Oh look it's peppermint butler. Maybe he can tell me what happened.' Jake thought. He ran closer to the peppermint person and was weirded out. 'Why the heck is peppermint butler in a maid's outfit?'

'Hey uh Peppermint butler?' Jake called out from behind the butler.

The person turned back and said: 'I am not a butler! I am a maid!' The 'maid' ran off leaving Jake confused. 'Well it's either I'm crazy or I just took a trip down tranny-land.' (that's one dirty joke)

'I just hope everyone else isn't a tranny.' Jake shuddered at the thought. He imagined Finn as a tranny. 'OH GROSS!' Jake ran to the candy castle and burst through the doors. 'Finn you in here?'

The first thing he noticed was his brother and he ran to him. 'Finn you're ok!' He said happily. Finn instantly saw his brother running to him. 'Oh hey man you're awake!' He hugged his brother and set him down.

Jake looked around and saw Fionna and Cake. 'Hey uuh Finn why is there a tranny you?' Jake asked scared. 'What? Dude what's a tranny?' Finn asked back.

'Oh um never mind just who are these people?' Jake wondered as he took a closer look at Fionna and Cake. 'Oh this is Fionna and her cat, Cake.' Finn answered while pointing over to them.

'Hey. You must be Jake.' Fionna said while sticking an arm out. 'Finn told me about you already.' Jake looked at how closely Fionna resembled Finn. The shirt, the pack, even the blonde hair.

'Heheh damn I must be high again.' Jake said out loud. With that Fionna retracted her arm and gave Jake a strange look. 'What? Dude you're not high. Fionna's real.' Finn explained to his brother.

'No Finn I'm high! If I wasn't how would all of this real? Only one explanation dude: I'M HIGH!' Jake yelled.

'Woah dude calm down. Ok so I'll explain this whole thing to you.' Finn stated calmly. 'Ok so when we passed through that magical barrier, we were transported to the land of Aaa. It's like Ooo except we have opposites who's genders are swapped.'

Jake thought about what Finn had just told him. 'Finn are you high too?' Finn facepalmed when he heard his brother's statement. 'Jake nobody is high. Fionna and her sister is as real as they get.' Jake looked over to Fionna and her sister who were just looking strangely at him.

'Ok so they're real?'

'Yeah dude. You're not high.'

'Ok good because I thought you slipped in some LSD into my bloodstream or something.' Jake was now relieved that he wasn't crazy.

'Well anyway I'm Fionna and this is Cake, my sister.' Fionna explained to the dog.

'Sup I'm Jake. So uh where's Marceline?' Jake asked Fionna. 'Oh she's over there.' Fionna pointed over to Marceline, Marshall and the prince who were still talking. Apparently they haven't noticed Jake.

'Ok so there's a dude Marcy and a dude PB?' Jake asked his brother. Finn nodded in reply. 'Oh...ok then.'

Fionna POV

Man what is up with this dog? Doesn't he believe his brother? I decided to call PG and tell him Finn's brother was here.

'PG!' I called over. I looked to where he was and he quickly stopped talking and headed over to where I was.

'Yes Fionna?'

'Finn's brother is here.' I pointed over to Finn who was holding his companion in his hands.

'Oh so I see...' He changed his glance over to Jake and spoke. 'You must me Jake. Finn's brother?' He asked.

Normal POV.

'Yeah that's me. Who are you?' Jake asked.

'I'm prince Gumball. The ruler of the Candy Kingdom.'

'Nice to meet you.' Jake stretched his arm over and they shook hands. 'Well right now it's 7:30. Who want's dinner?' the prince asked.

After the staff had the table and food ready, everyone was eating quietly. After they had finished dinner, there was one problem. All the prince's guest rooms were being cleaned up so the three from Ooo couldn't stay.

'So I guess were gonna stay over at your tree fort?' Finn asked Fionna.

'Sure. It's no big deal anyway. Is that ok with you Cake?'

'It's fine just tell that mutt not to touch my stuff!' Cake sneered at Jake.'

'Alright then let's go.' The four headed over to F&C's tree fort where they were going to stay for the night.

-With Marshall and Marceline-

'Ok so it looks like you are gonna stay over at my place tonight.' He admitted.

'Yeah yeah just don't try anything funny or I'll break your face.' She replied.

'Oh hahahah very funny. I'm not that much of a perv you know.'

'Pfff whatever let's just leave and go to your place.' Marshall flew out of the nearest window and Marceline followed.

Once they were at Marshall's cave they stopped flying and walked to the door.

'And this, my friend, is my house! Please hold your orgasms for later.' Marshall bragged.

'Oh please your house is just like mine. Not really anything special.' Marceline went into the house and went into the kitchen.

Marshall eventually followed her. 'Heh a woman in the kitchen.' He thought to himself.

He saw her grab some cherries from his fridge and she started to feed on it. 'Hey uh which side of the bed you want?' He asked her while she was still sucking on one of the cherries.

'The side that doesn't have jizz.' She laughed.

'Ok so that's the left. I'll meet you upstairs once you are done with those cherries.' With that he flew up to his bedroom and took off his...shoes and socks. (what did you think I was gonna put? O.o)

After a while Marceline finally came up with a bit of cherry juice on her mouth. 'So you're sure there's no jizz on the left side?' She asked smiling.

'Of course not.' With that Marshall closed his eyes and started to sleep with a smile. 'She's gonna be in for a surprise.' He thought to himself.

-The next morning-

With the lich~

The lich found a large cave near a mountain where he could build his well of power. He had all the necessary ingredients. Plutonium, bleach, gasoline, lighter fluid and ammonia.

'Good. The well of power is nearly complete.' The lich, in his new body, dug a deep hole and poured all of the liquids in. He mixed it with his hand and eventually a green explosion of smoke erupted from the hole.

Without hesitation, he drank from the hole and he felt his body surge with unholy power. His new monster body now had sharper teeth and the soft spot in the neck was gone. He was ready to kill Finn.

Later that evening~

The prince invited his new visitors and his friends over for dinner at his castle. Once everyone was in, they were led into the dining hall where there were tons of food.

'Alright let's eat!' Jake exclaimed. Everyone was seated down and already had food on their plates.

A/N: Ok so this is where all the dirty jokes start to kick in. :D

Marshall looked at all the food and found a few reds. One of them was raw meat. 'Ugh what the hell is this?' He asked with a disgusted look on his face. 'It's like someone's guts or something.'

'Ugh Marshall you are so stupid. How about you grow another head.' Marceline was clearly annoyed.

'Yeah? What would I need a third one for?' Marshall started laughing while everyone was just silent with a shocked look on their faces. 'What nobody found that funny?' He asked while still laughing.

'Marshall you are so disgusting.' Marceline said.

'You didn't say that last night when your head was in between my legs!' Marshall kept laughing and laughing. Everyone was still shocked.

'You better shut up Marsh.'

'You can't shut up what's already wide open! Just like your vagina!' An eruption of laughter came from Marshall alone while Marceline was fuming.

Marceline punched Marshall's jaw which made him fall off his chair. He eventually got up from the blow. 'Marceline you hit hard. But I know you've felt something harder last night. HAHAHAH!'

'Ugh will you just shut up already?'

Marshall eventually sat on his chair and went back to his food. 'Alright alright I'll stop.'

He lied.

'Hey Marceline are you a burger?'

'Wha?'

'Because I wanna get in between those buns!' Marshall laughed hard but this time Jake laughed too. 'Heh this dude's pretty funny right Finn?' Jake asked his brother.

'What's a vagina?' Finn asked while still looking at Marshall who didn't stop laughing.

'Grrr...' Marceline grabbed Marshall and threw him into the nearest candy wall. He was still laughing. He got up saying: 'Ok ok I'll stop with the jokes.'

Marshall sat down and started to suck the red out of a bloody piece of meat. Then he got an idea.

'Wow this tastes great. Marceline you really must try my meat! It's so tender and juicy! Come on just just a little in your mouth or better yet, the whole thing! But I know this isn't the biggest piece of meat you've in that mouth of yours!' He exclaimed while trying not to laugh.

That was it for Marceline. She punched Marshall's face until it started to bleed. After that she kicked his balls which made him fall to the ground. But he was still laughing.

'Oh boy that was really funny.' Marshall said. 'I think I'll go home now.' Marshall flew out the candy castle and back to his house where he dropped onto his couch and slept.

An awkward silence filled the dining hall of the prince.

'Oh well that was really awkward.' Fionna said out loud.

'...'

'...'

'...'

'Oook then.' Finn said then he got back to eating his spaghetti. Nobody could really concentrate on their food because of all the things Marshall said.

After a while everyone was done eating and the prince spoke up. 'Well um sorry if tonight was a bit...awkward for you guys.'

Once Marceline had left, Fionna began talking about her. 'You know it's really hard to believe that those two are in a relationship.'

'Yes indeed. It's very strange.' Gumball replied back.

'Uh yeah in a relationship...' Finn tried to hide a blush while looking at Fionna. 'She's so perfect. I'm gonna ask her if she likes me. I hope she does.' Finn said in his mind.

-At Marshall's house-

Marshall POV

Today was so cool. Well it would have been cooler if my nose and mouth aren't bleeding right now. Now whenever I try to laugh it stings. Dang. Well looks like I have to go clean my nose up.

I head over to the bathroom and grab some tissue and wipe some of it off. This went on for a few minutes until I heard something outside my cave. Yeah my ears are that good.

Throwing away the tissue, I head outside my cave and...well shit just got serious.

There was that monster we killed before. But how was it alive? What's even more shocking is that it's running right at me.

'Holy crap.' I ran back to grab my sword but the thing was so fast that is caught me before I could even reach the door.

I was in his hand and he started talking. 'What do you know about Finn the human?' It asked in a chilly evil voice.

'Not spilling it gramps!'

'Not even if I take your life?'

'Never!' I spat in his face which just made him angrier.

He threw me on the ground and whadaya know? My nose starts to bleed again! I spent three damn minutes to get rid of the bleeding damn it.

I could tell this thing was being controlled by something foreign. Because right after it threw me, he chanted something and before I knew it, there was a surge of pain in my chest area.

'What...did you do to me?'

'Gave you a lethal heart-attack, you should me dead in a few minutes.' It walked away from my cave and eventually, everything started to black out. I screamed and screamed until eventually I couldn't move. Just lying on the cave floor dying. This is it I guess.

With all the energy left in me, I peeked my eyes open and saw something that sealed my fate permanently.

The cosmic owl.

AutNotes: Ok after this chap, I might not be able to update in a LONG LONG time. I'll still be on the site though I won't have enough time to update. So yeah...you think I should let Marsh die? Or something close maybe? Just tell me what ya guys think.


	4. Note

IMPORTANT!

Ok so this isn't chapter 4 but Chapter 4 will be M. No sex scenes. Just some really disturbing stuff. DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE FILTER TO: 'ALL' if you wanna see chapter 4.

There's gonna be a sad song in chapter 4 so listen to it while reading the lyrics of the song.


	5. Retribution

Borderline Beings-Chapter 4.

AutNotes: Oh look at that, I was able to update the next day...lucky me. XD Rating officially hits M in this chapter. DON'T WORRY THERE'S NO SEX...ONLY A LOT OF DEMENTED AND SICK STUFF.

A sealed fate for a certain vampire. Death finally comes to claim his immortal soul forever. In Marshall's last moments, the cosmic owl appeared to him and the next thing he knew was that he was dead.

Marceline POV.

Marshall is such a jerk. I wonder why I even like that poor excuse of a boyfriend. I can see his cave in the distance and I start to fly faster and faster. I have no idea why.

I started to slow down and I saw...something horrible. I saw Marshall on the ground with a bleeding mouth and I could tell he wasn't conscious. Quick brain think of something to save him.

I saw that his eyes no longer had pupils and he was pale white. This is bad. I grabbed him and sped back to the candy kingdom. His mouth now had a small pool of blood piling up. This is VERY bad.

In a matter of seconds I was back in the candy castle. I saw Gumball through the window. He was cleaning up the table along with some servants.

Marshall now had blood spilling out from his eyes. Sick.

'Gumball!' I called out as I rushed into the room. He turned around and saw me.

'Oh hey Marceline what brings you-' Once he saw Marshall he dropped the plate in his hands, causing it to shatter on the floor.

'What happened to Marshall?'

I was panicking now. 'I-I don't know! We need to get him to the hospital quick!'

'Come on! Let's go!' I followed the prince into one of the hallways and before I knew it, we were in the hospital now. Gumball called out for doctor prince and when he came out, I handed him Marshall and we followed him into a room.

Marshall had 2 doctors and 5 nurses working on him. They told me and Gumball to stay outside and wait for the results. We sat on a bench outside the room and waited.

We both had grim and confused looks on our faces.

'So what happened to him?' The prince asked, turning to me.

'I don't know, I found him on the ground like this.'

'Let's just hope for the best for him.'

Marshall POV

I was starting to have dreams...sick, twisted dreams. Funny how my mind still works. Anyway here goes my dreams.

The first one was a bit sick. I woke up from the ground and saw that I had barbed wire wrapped tightly around my palms. I could feel the pain and I could feel the blood ooze slowly. I screamed and screamed wanting for it to end.

Finally the wires receded and out came something more painful. I saw a knife go across my neck and out came a fountain of blood. And I tried to scream but it hurt even more. Then came the knife again and it severed all of my fingers off.

Then I saw a demon come out of the darkness. It was laughing and it collected my fingers and started to eat them. With each bloody bite, I saw it cackle uncontrollably.

I was in a state of pain and confusion. I knew I was dreaming but everything felt so real. I saw the demon grab the knife again and cut off my two pointy ears.

Screaming was now involuntary for me right now. with each moment passing, I screamed and screamed until I grew hoarse.

It also started to munch on my ears hungrily. When the demon had finished. the dream ended. And came a second dream.

The next dream was a bit different. I woke up in a white room. One of the walls had a large window and a door next to it. And for some reason I couldn't move. I looked down and saw that my arms and legs were tied to a chair. At least I was sitting down.

After a while, the door opened and out came Fionna.

'Fionna!' I said hoping this wasn't another demented dream. But I was sadly mistaken.

Fionna hung her head. Never bothering to look up at me. She walked closer to me and revealed her face. I nearly shit my pants at what I saw.

Fionna's ocean blue eyes were now blood red and they were bleeding. And she the skin on her mouth was torn off. All that's left of her mouth and chin was her jaw bones which were drenched in her eye's blood.

I screamed as loud as I could and she pulled out her crystal sword. She stabbed me in the chest and started to wipe my blood onto her face while laughing.

Again I screamed and screamed until I had no more voice left. She dug her sword deeper and she finally found my heart.

With all her strength, she ripped my heart out and started to eat it. Loud munches could be heard as she finished it. After that, she stabbed my stomach area.

Once she had made a horizontal cut, her hands started to dig through my guts and I felt her reach for my intestines.

She ripped them out too and held it up as if it was some sort of prize. My blood had painted the white floors red. Fionna had pulled out all my intestines and shoved it in my mouth.

'Eat it.' She whispered in my ears. Without any hestation, I started chewing on my own guts. A mixture of vomit and blood escaped my mouth but went back in quickly.

It tasted horrible. When I swallowed all of it, Fionna laughed and went out the door. Please don't let there be a third dream.

But there was one.

This time I didn't wake up, more like I found myself running through the candy kingdom. Behind me I could see a horde of ghosts. The ghosts of everyone I knew.

There was Fionna, Cake, Finn, his dog, Gumball, The lady of evil(Marshall's mom), Marceline, a lot of candy people, Ashley, even my zombie cat. They were all chasing me and I ran faster and faster. I couldn't fly for some reason.

There was a left turn and rushed for it. Seeing nobody behind me, I hid in a bush and waited for them to pass by. As they grew closer, I could hear their moans getting closer and closer.

This was torture. This was even worse than the first two dreams I had. Hiding. Fear and paranoia constantly taking over my body slowly. I wanted to escape but I couldn't.

Then that's when they came closer.

They had found me. They ran to me and grabbed me. Each one went into my body slowly. I could feel their ghostly presences in every inch of my body. Once the last spirit had entered, I burst. A mess of blood and organs.

-dreaming ends here-

I woke up. In the land of the dead actually. Looks like I'm finally dead. I know death's happy to know that he finally has my soul. An immortal soul.

-Back with Marceline and Gumball-

Normal POV.

After hours of waiting in paranoia, doctor prince finally emerged from the door with a grim look on his face.

'Is Marshall ok?' Marceline asked hurriedly.

'Well...actually no. He's...he's gone.' Doctor prince turned away and went back into the room.

Tears began to flow down Marceline's cheek when she had heard it. When she sat back down, she started crying her eyes out.

The prince was sad too. He held Marceline to comfort her. And eventually, he started crying too.

Both were crying their eyes out at the news.

Eventually the prince stopped and spoke. His eyes strained from all the tears. 'He'll be buried tomorrow. He will be missed, and avenged.' He said to Marceline.

With that, the two left the hospital and back into the castle.

'You'll be ok tonight?' Gumball asked gently, knowing the pain she had just suffered.

Marceline stopped crying but was still sobbing in between words. 'Yeah...it's just...' With that, she began to cry again.

Gumball hugged her tight. 'It's ok. The burial will be tomorrow at sunset.

Marceline turned away crying and left the castle. She flew back to Marshall's house. She flew and dropped onto his bed. She cried herself to sleep, knowing that her boyfriend had just passed too early.

After Marceline had left, Gumball sent a messenger to Fionna's treefort to tell them the news.

-With Fionna and Finn-

The two sat comfortably on the couch playing BMO. Both Jake and Cake had fallen asleep already. It was 10:30 at night.

Finn POV.

Alright this is it Finn. You are going to ask her. I hope she feels the way about me.

'Hey uh Fionna?'

Fionna had turned BMO off and turned to Finn. 'Yeah? What's up?'

'So...uh...um I was wondering, do you like-like me?' I closed my eyes and hoped she would say yes.

'Huh? What do you mean?' I opened my eyes to see her have a confused face.

'As in, like more than just friends?' I asked with a blush. This is it. No turning back now Finn.

Fionna thought about it for a second. Oh crud she's gonna think I'm a total weirdo.

'You know what? Yeah I do.' She said while grinning at me.

'What?'

'I like you Finn. As more than friends.' I smiled back at her.

'So we're dating now?'

'Yeah you could say that.'

'Oh sorry. I'm just so nervous.'

Then a silence had taken over the room.

Fionna got closer to me and we were about to pull into a deep kiss until someone burst through the door.

Aw man! I was totally about to kiss her!

I looked at the intruder and saw he was a candy person. He was panting and sweating.

'A message from the prince.' He stretched out his arm and handed them a letter.

Finn took it and opened it. Both of the humans were now reading it. It read:

To Fionna and Finn,

I have awful news right now. See after dinner, Marceline found Marshall...well...dead. His cause of death is still unknown but his burial will be at sunset tomorrow.

From, Prince Gumball.

Normal POV.

Both couldn't believe what they had read. Marshall was dead? How?

'Well it looks like we have to go somewhere tomorrow.' Fionna said to Finn.

-The next day, at the Kingdom graveyard.-

Marshall's headstone stood out. It was made out of black marble and was decorated with gems. It read: Here lies Marshall Lee. A great friend and hero. He will be remembered.

Everyone was there at the funeral. Fionna, Cake, Finn, Jake, Gumball and even The lady of evil. They were all saddened at the death of the vampire.

His coffin was a dark blue shade and had flowers on the lid. Everyone watched as his coffin went lower and lower into the ground.

After that everyone had something to say about him. Marceline and Fionna had the most to say. When the funeral was over, Marceline stayed and sat in front of his grave.

She pulled out her bass and started to sing.

A/N: The song is 'Helena' By My chemical romance. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE SONG WHILE READING THE NEXT PART.

Long ago

Just like the hearse you die to get in again

We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate

The lives of everyone you know

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)

From every heart you break (heart you break)

And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)

Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Came a time

When every star fall brought you to tears again

We are the very hurt you sold

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)

From every heart you break (heart you break)

And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)

Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

And if you carry on this way

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?

Are you near me?

Can we pretend to leave and then

We'll meet again

When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

And if you carry on this way

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

After singing, she kissed his tombstone and left.

-At the land of the dead-

Marshall's spirit had wandered through the land of the dead. Until eventually he found death's glowing castle.

He entered the castle and looked for death. He found him sitting on a lawn chair. He got closer and saw he was asleep.

'Hey death?'

He didn't budge. Marshall shook him a few times and he finally woke up.

'Huh what? Oh look who's finally here in my land. Marshall Lee. You know I've waited for a thousand-something years to get your soul.

'Yeah whatever death. Look, I need my life back.'

'Hmm...why would I want to give up the soul I've desired for such a long time?'

'Please death. You know what happened to me. You know I have to get back in there.'

'Fine. This one time only because I find your death was in vain. But don't expect me to give you anymore favors got it?'

'Thanks death.' Marshall smiled and disappeared.

He woke up in his coffin and he couldn't breathe.

Marshall POV

Damn it! How do I get out of here? At least I'm alive. Only one thing left to do.

I grew into my bat form and eventually, my hand dug through the ground and out into the surface. Yes! I took the rest of my body out and changed back into my normal form. I dusted off the dirt from my red and black shirt and my jeans too.

Time for revenge on the monster. I walked out of the graveyard and headed right for Fionna' treefort. Thank goodness it's night. Otherwise breaking out of that thing was useless.

Once I was there, I knocked and a few moments later, the door flung open. Revealing Fionna.

'Hey I'm back.' I said with a faint smile.

Fionna was speechless. 'You-You're alive?'

'Long story but Death agreed to give my life ba-' I was off by Fionna. She hugged me tight and I hugged back.

'I...I was so scared when you were gone.' She said while burying her face into his shoulder.

'Don't worry. I'm here to stay.' Marshall said and flew off, leaving Fionna, awestruck.

AutNotes: Told ya it was demented! Anyways it's M from now on. So...yeah I might let someone else die but who? Review people. :D CHANGE YOUR FILTERS!


	6. Making Plans

Borderline Beings.-Chapter 5.

AutNotes: Since this M now...I CAN FINALLY PUT ALL THE SWEAR WORDS I'VE BEEN DYING TO USE! Hah! After this the next update will be in december. :P

He left Fionna standing at the door. As he flew farther and farther he could tell she was still looking at him. Well why wouldn't she? Her best friend had come back from the dead.

Next stop is Gumball's. I'm gonna tell him how I died and who killed me. The thing is, I don't know if the thing controlling the monster even HAS a name.

Seconds passed and eventually he found himself in the palace of the prince. Oh how time passes so quickly. He flew into the nearest window and wandered through the hall and heard the prince.

'How did it happen? How did he die? I can't find any scientific explanation for it, his heart never had a history of complications!' He heard him yell through the lab.

He crept near the door and he could see him frustrated that his research was no good.

'I can tell you.' I said from the door.

Gumball froze. All the frustration suddenly left his body. He knew that voice. Gumball turned around to see his friend, alive and not buried in the ground.

'You're alive?' He still couldn't believe what stood before him. His dead friend was standing and talking to him.

'Death gave me my life back. But that's not important right now.' He stated calmly while giving his friend a faint smile.

Instantly from shocked, Gumball became overjoyed. He ran Marshall and hugged him. Just like Fionna. Marshall thought.

The hug lasted for a while and Marshall was feeling uncomfortable.

'Uh...you can let go now.'

'Oh oh I'm sorry.' Gumball released his grip in him. 'It's just that...you're alive and all that.' He said smiling.

'Well anyway back to how I got killed.'

'Oh yes! Yes yes I almost forgot about that. So how did you die?'

The two sat down on some stools and began to converse.

'Did Fionna tell you about the monster that we saved Finn, Jake and Marceline from?'

Gumball nodded. 'How does that connect? It's dead isn't it?'

'Well we killed it but something took over it's body...something powerful. It's head and arm were sown back together and it cursed my heart.'

'So that's how you died?'

'Eh more or less...it gave me a lethal heart-attack.'

'So what do you think is controlling it?' Gumball was now scratching his chin in wonder.

'Hard to say. But I remember something. When we first fought it, it's eyes were white and had a black line. Like lizard eyes, but when it killed me, it had dark, sunken eyes. And it's pupils were replaced with tiny green dots.'

'Hm...Interesting...do you know anyone else wo might know what's controlling it?'

'Nope. But I could tell it wasn't from here. I've seen all sorts of evil but this one was different from the rest somehow.'

'So it might have entered when Finn and the others came?'

'Probably. But I have no clue. Maybe Finn will know?'

'Maybe. But right now I can't accompany you. It's already 11.' Gumball yawned and got out of his stool.

Marshall chuckled. 'What? You haven't stayed up later?'

Gumball turned smiling. 'No I've been up later than this. It's just that figuring out your death was a bit tiring for me.' Gumball got out of the room and made his way to his bed chamber. Leaving Marshall in the lab alone.

'Might as well ask Finn.'

Marshall flew out the window and made his way back to Fionna's tree fort.

When he was in, the lights were out and Fionna wasn't in the living room anymore.

'She must be asleep. I just hope Finn's awake.' Marshall flew to the second floor and walked through the hallway.

He found the room where the 4 were sharing. How do 4 fit in this room? He wondered. He opened the door slowly, letting the light shine on something unprecedented.

On Fionna's bed, he saw Fionna on top Finn. They were making out before his eyes. He let out a scream and soon enough the two screamed too.

After realizing he had walked into them, he came back in slowly.

Without letting his head poke through, he simply said: 'Finn can we talk?'

After that he closed the door and waited for him to come out.

When Finn did, he seemed a bit angry. 'Dude what he heck? We were kissing! Ugh it's like every time me and Fionna are about to do something, someone goes and interrupts.'

'Yeah yeah whatever Finn. But I need to ask you something. Do you anything with dark eyes and tiny green pupils?'

Finn thought for a while and eventually came up with something. 'Oh yeah there was something back home called "The Lich." But we killed it. 'He said proudly.

'Lich? As in like, frozen throne?'

'What?'

'Never mind. Remember that monster we saved you guys from? The one that nearly killed you guys?'

Finn nodded. 'Well guess what hero? It's back. And the lich is controlling it's body.'

'What? But...I defeated the lich! How could this happen?'

'I don't know but tomorrow we're gonna hunt this thing down before it kills anyone. Tomorrow at noon, here. Be prepared for anything.' With that, Marshall left and left Finn to go back to Fionna.

When Finn got back in the room, Fionna questioned him. 'Who was that?'

'Marshall.' Finn closed the door and hopped back into the bed.

'What'd he say?'

'Tomorrow at noon we're gonna hunt for the monster that you saved me from. Turns out it's back and being controlled by something evil.'

'Wait...so the thing I decapitated is back and out to kill everything?'

'More or less yeah.'

'Ok so should we get back to what we were doing?' She asked suggestively.

Finn smiled and got back to smooching his new girlfriend.

-With Marshall-

Flying back to his home wasn't a big deal. Telling Marceline that he was back however is another story. His house was a short trip. In less than 30 seconds, he was back home. When he reached for the knob, it was locked. and he didn't have a spare key.

Shit. Was all he could think of right now. Locked out of my own house. No spare key. Just shit. He decided to break open one of the windows. 'Hmm what to break it with?'

He found a nearby rock that was big enough to break the window. He picked it up and smashed it against the window. Shards of glass were dug deeply into his hand. 'Nothing a bandage'll fix'

He got into the house and went straight to the kitchen. He was hungry. What he didn't know was that the noise was loud enough to wake up Marceline upstairs in the dead of night.

-Upstairs-

Marceline was fast asleep. Well until she heard the smashing noise downstairs. Who tried to break in? Who DARED break in? They must have some sort of death wish maybe.

She made a run for her axe-bass and her knife. And slowly made her way downstairs. She saw nobody in the living room and saw that there was a light coming from the kitchen. Prepare to die. She said to herself.

She creeped in the kitchen only to find something that simply mindfucked her to death.

She saw Marshall rummaging through the fridge. After that she fainted and fell to the ground.

Marshall turned around with a tomato in his hand. 'Whoops she fainted.' Then he went back to removing the tomato's color. 'Oh well. There's a part of me that wants to help her and a part of me that's lazy. I think I'll go with the lazy part.' He said to himself.

He walked past her while saying: 'Sweet dreams.' He went into his room upstairs and began to sleep.

AutNotes: Short chapter is very short indeed. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME AROUND DECEMBER. I KNOW IT'S A LONG LONG TIME BUT JUST KEEP WAITING. It's probably gonna be the longest chapter since it's the final one.


	7. Endgame

Borderline Beings-Finale.

AutNotes: FUCK YES I AM BACK WITH A VENGEANCE!. This is in fact the finale. It will most likely be the longest chapter in the story. MAYBE THE LONGEST! I AM NOT YET SURE. Enjoy with all your heart. :D

Marshall got back up to his room. Marceline was still out on the floor. He jumped into his bed but he smelled something. Something vile.

It was him. I guess being dead for a day gives you the smell of puke and crap combined into something words alone cannot describe.

What time is it? Shower time for Marshall.

He made his way into the bathroom and started to undress. Once he was bare, he started the shower, Within a few minutes the shower was off and Marshall was drying himself.

He put on his boxers until he heard a loud crashing noise outside the bathroom. There was a decision to just screw it and put on his clothes or to check it out.

Checking it out it is for Marshall. Hopefully it isn't the lich.

He creaked the bathroom door open and went out slowly. Before he could get a good look at the hole, something blunt hit the back of his head and plunged him out cold.

Oh well I guess more bad luck for Marshall.

After a few good hours of being out, it was 11:47 pm. Marshall woke up and tried to get up. The problem was he was lying on the top of a table with binds at his hands and feet.

Another dose of dementia for you guys? No it was real. Real enough anyway. Marshall looked down at the table. It was dark and shiny. He used all his strength to try to break free but couldn't.

Something that made it worse was that he was in his boxers. Oh the kind of luck he gets. He tried looking at the surroundings. Nope too dark for him to look around.

He just laid there for a while until a chilly voice made it's way out of the darkness into his ears.

'Comfortable?' The only light available was a weak one right above him. The rest was pure darkness.

And oh how that voice was so cold and evil. Or at least sounded evil. Out from the darkness came the infamous Ice Queen at her most infamous hobby. Kidnapping.

'Ice Queen let me go!' Marshall grunted and tried to break free of the table that kept him.

'Oh not now. Not when I haven't had my fun.' A suggestive smile crept over her blue face.

Damn. Thing are gonna get steamy in here. 'What are you talking about Ice Queen? Why the hell are you doing this?.' He struggled to break free. Man these are some pretty strong binds.

She crept slowly bending down to show off some of her cleavage. Dang getting abused by a cougar. How embarassing.

'Ice Queen what in the name of fuck are you doing?' His voice was worried now. The Ice Queen stepped closer and spoke.

'This.' The Ice Queen had pulled down his boxers revealing his manhood in full glory. Man, here is where it starts. Marshall mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. Was she going to torture him? Or abuse him? But right now the two mean the same thing to Marshall.

IQ went closer ot his dong and bit her lower lip. She held it in her hands and started to jerk Marshall off.

For Marshall, this felt right and wrong at the same time. He wasn't going to let some cougar use him. But right now, he couldn't do anything about it.

Marshall was moaning softly with each stroke of her blue hand against his dick. 'Nnngh...Ice Queen let me go.' His voice wasn't enraged anymore. Just a little bit of frustration and anger. He didn't have the energy right now to scream at her face.

Moments passed and she eventually went faster and faster. Marshall didn't try to fight back anymore. He just laid there while she was using him. So this is what it's like to have a girl rape you. Interesting. He thought to himself.

'Unngh. I'm gonna cum.' After she had heard that, IQ's grip got stronger and faster. Marshall moaned louder and was hyperventilating.

And out of nowhere, his juices came flowing out onto the Ice Queen's mouth and hand. Ugh disturbing. She licked and swallowed every last drop from herself. She went back to his dick and licked his head to get the remaining seed off him.

'Did you enjoy yourself?' She asked seductively. Marshall gave a slow nodd at her as she put his boxers back on. 'Sleep well.' She cast the sleep spell on him and left the room.

What the hell happened? Marshall just let himself get abused by the Ice Queen. Well at least nobody will know about it. Hopefully nobody will ever know that the Ice Queen gave him a handjob at the dead of night.

The Ice Queen was about to head back to her room when her door flew open. And there stood a very sleepy Fionna and Cake. Their eyes were drooping and they were struggling to stand up straight. Fionna was wearing her usual blue shirt and skort along with her bunny hat that she never took off.

'Ice Queen *yawns* who did you capture this time?' Fionna pointed her srystal sword at the old lady.

'I didn't capture anybody!' She said in her defense. And that defense is the crappiest I've seen so far. 'Yes you did Ice Queen. We saw float past our house while you were carrying someone.' Cake said and yawned.

'I told you I didn't do anything wr-' She was cut off by Fionna running and hitting her head. She fell to the ground groaning.

'Ok Cake let's find whoever she captured. The two wandered off into separate rooms and Fionna found him. At first she was uncertain on what she had found. Marshall was there.

'What? She captured Marshall?' Fionna aimed her sword down to the the binds and quickly broke all of them without hurting Marshall. She blushed when she saw that he was in nothing but in his boxers.

'Cake! I found Marshall here!' She yelled from the room. After moments of silence Cake came into the room. 'Why would she capture Marshall?' She rubbed her eyes open to get a better look at the situation.

Fionna walked closer to Marshall and nudged him a bit. Eventually he woke up with a jolt. Marshall groaned. 'Ugh what happened?'

'You tell me Marsh. You're the one in the Ice Queen's castle.' She chuckled a little. Marshall sat up holding his head.

'I remember taking a shower and waking up and then...OH DAMN!' Marshall held his head and started groaning. 'UGH! OH GOD! UUUUUGHHHHHH!' Marshall screamed and kicked the nearest wall.

Fionna asked in a concerned tone: 'Why what do you remember?' She rubbed her eyes again trying to stay up. Marshall shook his head and looked at her. 'Uh maybe I'll tell you when you're older.' He gave a fake smile towards her.

Fionna groaned. 'Ugh why can't you tell me now?' Marshall laughed. 'You are too young for this kinda stuff. It might corrupt your mind or something.' He flashed her the slyest smile he could give.

'Tell me Marshall!' Fionna yelled. 'No Fionna I won't. It'll probably easier for me to tell Cake.' He smiled at the two.

Cake got excited. 'Ooh! Tell me! Tell me!' Marshall went up to the cat's ear and whispered it to her. Her face was instantly replaced with shock.

'NO WAY!' Marshall nodded at her with a disgusted look. 'Unfortunately it's true. So...we gonna go home or what?'

'Ugh fine.' Fionna said while heading out, still disappointed that she couldn't find out what happened. Oh well.

Once out, Cake grew larger which allowed Fionna and Marshall to ride on her back. Fionna looked over to Marshall who was looking back at the castle.

'Aren't you cold? I got a sweater in my pack if you want.'

'Nah I'm fine. Besides I'm colder than the ice you find in that hell-hole.' Laughing at his own humor.

Within minutes of travelling Marshall had fallen asleep on Cake's back.

Fionna was still up even though it was 1:00 am. They were close to Marshall's house where they would drop him off. Fionna looked over to her back and saw Marshall sleeping soundly. The only problem was that he could fall of anytime.

She grabbed Marshall by the shoulders and brought him closer to the front where it's more stable. She put him in front of her. At least she could keep a watchful eye whether he's going to fall or not.

They reached the cave and Cake shrunk down while Fionna carried him on her back. They walked into the cave and reached the door. Fionna grabbed the door knob and tried to turn it. No such luck.

'It's locked Cake.' Cake walked up to the door and formed her hand into a key and opened the door.

They walked in to the living room and saw Mashall's zombie cat sleeping near the foot of the stairs. They stepped quietly to make sure they won't wake up the undead cat.

Each careful step, they were more and more careful. They eventually found the door to his room. They opened the door slowly and found Marceline asleep on the bed. Now they had to be twice as careful.

Fionna put him carefully down on the left side. (A/N: Do you guys still remember what's on the left side? XD) They left the room quickly so they could get back to their treehouse and sleep.

-The next day-

Marshall woke up slowly. He wondered which side of the bed he had been on. He looked to his right and saw Marceline sleeping. Shit. He was on the left side. He jumped out of the bed quickly and into the bathroom. He needed to wash off the jizz on his back that came from the bed. Gross man.

'Agh! It just had to be the left now didn't it?' He took off his boxers and turned the shower on. He let the warm water run down his back. Until it was completely rinsed. Eventually he applied soap and washed it off just to be sure.

He also completely forgot that Marceline didn't know he was alive. Or maybe she does. Well who knows?

He tossed his boxers into his hamper and wrapped a towel around his waist. After that, he switched the shower off and went outside to get some clothes. He opened his closet. He grabbed a black shirt with an image of a burning skull. He put on his usual blue jeans and his shoes.

Not really a 'Hey look I'm back from the dead!' sort of look but it was close enough. He shook Marceline a few times until she woke up...screaming.

Why was she screaming? It's like seeing the ghost of you that's why. She thought he was dead. Not right in front of her face.

She screamed and tried to run but Marshall stopped her. 'Hey calm down I'm alive.' She screamed again.

'SSSHHHHHH!' He covered her mouth with his hand and spoke. 'I am going to let go but promise me you won't scream.' She nodded and soon enough Marshall took off his mouth and smiled at her.

'How are you back? I saw your body...' She said while still examining his face closely.

'Well death gave my life back. Simple as that actually.' She smiled back and hugged him tightly. A single tear rolled down but quickly disappeared down to her neck.

'I'm glad you're back.' She whispered into his ear. But Marshall pulled away from the hug. 'Hey uh that reminds me.' He scratched his head. 'Is it noon already?'

Marceline looked at the clock next to Marshall's bed. It said. 10:30 am. Whew. Mini-heartattack avoided. Marshall sighed in relief.

'Why what's gonna happen at noon?'

'Well we're going to hunt down the thing that killed me. It's back and being controlled by something Finn called 'The Lich'.

Damn right it's back. Out to kill everything in it's way.

-12 noon-

Marshall wore a black hoodie and gave a red one to Marceline. The two headed out carrying their own weapons. Marshall had his sword while Marceline had her bass and knife with her.

They saw that the tree house was in sight and they went faster without saying a word. Marshall opened the door to see the 4 adventurers were all prepared for the hunt.

'You guys ready?' Marshall asked them smiling.

'Heck yeah!' Finn shouted. Before they could head out, a pink paper plane came flying through the window. Fionna walked towards it slowly. 'What's this?'

She picked up the paper plane and unfolded it. It was a letter from the prince. The letter looks like it was written in a hurry.

The letter read:

Fionna I need your help RIGHT NOW. My kingdom is under attack. Please help as soon as possible.

Fionna looked up to her friends with a hint of worry. 'What'd it say?' Cake asked her sister.

'The candy kingdom is under attack.' She explained.

This alarmed everyone. Without hesitation, all of them ran outside the tree house and rushed to the candy kingdom. In the distance, they could see flames spreading across the castle. They could also hear the screams of the candy warriors fighting. Then there was this giant silhouette commanding the attack.

The lich was there. It was raising up skeletal warriors to overrun the kingdom.

'Oh damn.' Marshall muttered.

They reached the walls of the kingdom and entered through a secret entrance. They crawled through a tunnel and they ended up inside the castle. They secret entrance gave a good view of what was going on in front of them. They saw the prince hiding behind some banana guards who were fighting off the skeleton warriors who tried to take the castle.

Marshall ran up behind the prince and gripped his shoulder.

Gumball turned around and screamed.

'Hey relax it's just us.' Marshall said.

'Oh yes. You just startled me for a bit. Anyway could you guys help? Unfortunately, my forces aren't enough to keep the enemies at bay. That's why I contacted you guys.' He said worried.

'Of course we'll help.' Marshall patted his shoulder and turned to the others.

'Let's do this.'

-Battle music starts to play.-

All except the prince charged towards the banana guards.

'We'll take it from here.' Finn said to them.

One of them gave a quick nod and led the rest of the guards out of their way. From the castle, they could see the skeletons terrorizing candy people. They candy kingdom's forces were gone entirely.

It was all up to them to fix this.

The battle had begun. All six of them had began fighting off the enemies. And man was it tiring. The lich saw what was going on.

'Yes. Try to save this forsaken kingdom. It will all be vain.' He said to himself.

The lich raised more undead warriors from the ground. He laughed everytime he would see one of his warriors would die. There's no way 2 vampires, 2 humans and a cat and dog could win. Could they?

I wouldn't want to spoil it for you guys anyway.

After 2 hours of extensive battle and bloodshed, they were winning. Victory was within their grasps. Finn slashed the head of the last skeleton and shouted to the lich.

'Your forces are gone! Surrender before we kill you!'

The lich laughed. 'Foolish boy.' The lich turned around and ran away in his monstrous form.

'NO!' Marshall screamed. He morphed into his giant bat form and tackled the lich down. He hissed at him and went back to his normal form to kill him with his sword.

But the lich was quick. He saw Marshall turn back to his normal self and swatted him into one of the candy walls. Knocking him out.

Fionna saw this and jumped on the lich, jabbing her sword into one of it's eyes. It let out a roar and a fountain of blood.

Fionna's shirt was colored a new red as she dug deeper into it's eye. Finn jumped on the lich's chest and ran to the neck. He plunged his sword into it's neck and ran around it. Planting a large bleeding scar.

Finn jumped onto it's chest and spoke. 'You're gonna wish you never messed with us lich.' Finn was blinded by rage at the time. He wouldn't hesitate to kill it right now.

Marshall woke up rubbing his head. He saw what was going on. The lich was on the ground, bleeding and Finn was about to kill him. He'll let Finn handle this. Time for Marshall to sit back and enjoy the show.

The lich had managed to speak as it was dying. 'Don't you see Finn? All the harm I've caused, all the people I've killed, everything builds up to this very moment.' The lich pauses to breath slowly. 'The moment where I kill you and your friends.' The lich gave one last evil smile.

'Huh?' Boom. The lich exploded into a green inferno that engulfed Finn, Fionna ,Jake, Cake and Marceline. Their screams could be heard. Agonizing and loud. Very loud.

Marshall watched in horror as his friends' bodies were consumed by the green explosion. Once the smoke had cleared, all that's left were piles of ashes. All that's left of them were ashes. The lich was dead but so were they.

'NO!' Marshall screamed and tears dripped down. It was all over.

2 years on...

Marshall sat on his couch crying. Almost everyday he had been crying. About how he just sat there letting his friends die. About how he didn't do anything to help. He hated himself.

Then came that decision he had been thinking about. He was going to do it.

He looked outside the window of his house. Sunny. Perfect.

This was his last goodbye. He walked out his house. Once he was at the edge of his cave, he looked back at his house one last time. Goodbye.

He ran into the sunlight. It blinded him and the pain was unbearable. He heard his skin sizzle and he heard himself shriek. This was it. He was going to die.

In his ears, he could still hear the echo of his friends' voices and laughter.

But that was it.

Just an echo.

This was it Marshall. So long,

And goodnight.

End.

AutNotes: Ok so I lied this isn't the longest. Sad ending I know. Anyways this is it. So...uhm...yeah.

Drakriff out.


End file.
